spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Ever
In this episode, SpongeBob is very happy that Squidward is his friend so SpongeBob makes Squidward a friendship bracelet. Squidward thinks he can make a better one so he tries but fails so SpongeBob helps him. SpongeBob soon thinks that their friendship will make them the best friends ever. Trivia *SpongeBob may be betraying Patrick when he thinks that he and Squidward are the best friends ever but Patrick doesn't show up in the episode. *It's surprising that Gary knows how to make his own friendship bracelets but Gary seems to be good at lots of things. Transcript *''starts with the [http://SpongeBob-and-santa.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Best_Day_Ever_Song%28Full_Version%29 full version of the Best Day Ever song being heard while SpongeBob is making crafts with Gary and ends when SpongeBob goes outside]'' *'SpongeBob:' Isn't it nice that we get to make crafts together Gary? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Gary, should I give Squidward a craft? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah. He prefers art over crafts, so I should probably give him this friendship bracelet that I made.'' Gary a yellow friendship bracelet with pink on the top and bottom as well as the words "Best Friends Ever" in aqua'' *'Gary: '''Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' You can do the crafts, Gary. I'm gonna see Squidward. over to Squidward's place and sees him gardening'' *'Squidward:' SpongeBob What do you want SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' We are friends. Right? *'Squidward:' It's just the beginning and you better not annoy me or this will be hard. *'SpongeBob:' Since we are friends, I want you to have this. Squidward friendship bracelet *'Squidward: 'at it and thinks "first step: gifts", this thought is heard as an echoing voice'' Oh SpongeBob! I think I can make one better than that! *'SpongeBob:' Really? Okay. Come over to my place! Gary already has the stuff set out! ''both go to SpongeBob's house *'Squidward:' So where is the stuff for the bracelet so I can prove myself better then you at this? *'SpongeBob:' The bracelet stuff is over there. to side of his couch *'Squidward: 'trying to make the bracelet This will be easy! *'Narrator:' the sign is shown 1 hour later. *'Squidward: 'trying but gives up This is hard! SpongeBob, can you help me? *'SpongeBob:' Okay. Just look at Gary's friendship bracelet guide. I will just summarize then you can look. You make it like a regular friendship bracelet, then sew a different color on the top and bottom of the bracelet. To add pictures and words, sew them on the bracelet. That's just a summary. Full details is in the book. *'Narrator:' sign is shown 1 hour later. *'Squidward:' making a sky blue friendship bracelet with red on the top and bottom as well as the words "Love Squidward" in orange surronded by 2 music notes then shows it to SpongeBob Now that's a bracelet! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob: '''Be quiet Gary. Squidward is nice. By the way, I love your bracelet Squidward! I knew you could do it! And since I gave you mine, can I have yours? *'Squidward:' Okay SpongeBob. Here ya go. It's only fair. ''SpongeBob bracelet *'SpongeBob:' You know Squidward, you seem like a good friend over these 2 days. *'Squidward:' You don't seem as annoying as usual. If you keep it up, our friendship may increase. *'SpongeBob:' For someone like you and someone like me. I think we may be the best friends ever! *'Squidward:' Best friends ever? *'SpongeBob:' Well... maybe. There are lots of other friendships other then us but our friendship is good. *'Squidward:' What if Patrick hears this?'' himself If I really care... *'SpongeBob: Patrick! I forgot all about Patrick when we became friends! *''starts zooming out'' *'''Narrator: Will SpongeBob and Squidward's friendship stay? Maybe, so you should keep watching more episodes. *''ends'' Synopsis The episode begins with SpongeBob making arts and crafts with Gary, and SpongeBob wonders if he should make something for Squidward since they had newly became friends. He makes a friendship bracelet for Squidward and he goes to his house to show it to him. Squidward claims he can make a better friendship bracelet, so SpongeBob invites him to his house and Squidward tries to make one. He discovers it's very hard after spending an hour on it, so he resorts to SpongeBob's help. SpongeBob hands him the friendship bracelet making manual and in an hour he makes a very good friendship bracelet. They give each other the bracelets, and SpongeBob states he's a great friend, and he might even be his best friend. Squidward questions this statement as he thought Patrick was his best friend. SpongeBob is struck with horror because ever since Squidward became friends with SpongeBob he had forgotten about Patrick. The narrator questions if Squidward and SpongeBob will still be friends, and says that if the viewers want to find out they should watch the next few episodes. The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts